User blog:AndrewBrauer/Upcoming Project: Total Dick Island
Hey guys, so today while I was in the chat with Df Red or Blue, Fluffy, and Metal-it-is, we all came up with an idea for a season long EP, that's actually a reality show, called "Total Dick Island" for those of you unfamiliar with the actual cartoon Total Drama Island, this will be a spin-off of that series, but with a Dick Figures spin on it. The set-up is pretty simple, various contestants are on an island, are divided into two teams, and compete in various, over-the-top, reality style challenges, and the last man/woman standing wins a million dollars. So far, I will be working on it, along with Df Red or Blue, and most likely Ionixmusic and Metal-it-is. But we are allowing anyone else to join as well, there is no limit to the amount of users who want to contribute to this ten week project. So here are some basic rules. #We all must be in the chat on a certain day every week to work on the script. #Whoever decides to play the host or anyone who isn't a contestant, is responsible for making the pages as well. #Any user can have multiple OC's, but each user must have the same number of OC's in the EP as everyone else. (For example, if I have 3 OC's then everyone else must have 3 OC's) #You cannot use OC's you have already made, they must be OC's for this EP only. So before everyone starts the EP, we must have new OC's for this EP only. Also each OC will have only one name and must be labeled as some kind of stereotype. (For Example, Josh a.k.a The Nerd) #The OC's cannot have superhuman powers, otherwise it wouldn't be fair for everyone else, which means you can't make your OC like Wolf, Ryle, or anyone with superhuman powers, if you do, then it will be considered cheating and you'll be kicked out of doing the EP, they all must be human. #You are responsible for making your OC's pics, though you are allowed to ask anyone to make the OC pics for you, just make sure your very detailed and true to the facts that you set for your OC. #When we are in the chat doing an episode, we may often talk out of character ((Like this)) which means we discuss what's going to happen and come to an agreement on what should happen, but it would be better to discuss it before starting the episode. #Each user is responsible for the personal camera moments, where a character is in a booth and talking to just the camera, again if you've watched a reality show, then you know what I mean. #The person responsible for the pages will set up the categories with Total Dick Island and Episodes. Here's an example of how each OC contestant's page would look like. Josh Josh labeled as '''The Nerd '''is an outgoing, robot designer with a love for the color red. Personality TBA Skills TBA This isn't a real contestant, it's just an example. If you wish to join, please tell me in the comments and sometime soon, we will find a time and day that will work for all the users working on this project, type in the OC's you'll use, and remember, if it's too many after learning who will be working on the project, then you have to decide which OC or OC's to cut. I hope we can all make this happen, and that we have plenty of creative ideas and most importantly, fun! Category:Blog posts